


tactile

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Gaslighting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: "actually, ling- he said he didn't want to go all the way because he thought that you should be my first."ed lets out a heavy exhale, goes still. "no shit?"“no shit,” al agrees. “he, uhm. he told me that he'd... enjoyed your company, from time to time, when you were in china, and that he'd seen how you looked at me, and how i look at you, and he didn't want to interfere."





	tactile

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, kids.
> 
> re: the underage warning: both characters are of age in the fic itself, but there's pretty extensive sexy talk about when they were not, so if that's not your cup of tea, maybe sit this one out.

ed is swearing in time with his breathing, a soft litany of "fuck, fuck, al, fuck" that's got al's cock throbbing where it's rubbing against the sheets. slowly - and jesus fucking christ, he's taking his time - ed is nudging his hips forward, giving al more of his cock a quarter of an inch at a time. it feels like they've been doing this forever, like al could just be fucked and stretched open and used for the rest of the night, like ed is never going to run out of cock to give him and al will just taketaketake like the greedy whore he is.

"jesus," ed says, bringing al back to the present. (two bowls in and with all the blood in his body moving south, al isn't terribly surprised he's having a hard time staying focused.) "you know sometimes i think how unfair it is that goddamn _ling yao_ was the first guy who ever got to have this view." ed nudges his hips forward again, his eyes pointedly fixed, watching al's ass take his cock. 

"he didn't," al manages to say, and if his voice breaks, he has a hunch ed will only find it hotter. he can feel himself blush. "i, uhm- he blew me like a million times, he ate my ass, i let him jerk off on my face. he said it was a, er, a ‘cultural thing,’ you know how he says, that since i was the guest i shouldn't- service him. and he was really, ahem, persuasive.”

ed pauses, expectant.

"okay, okay, and the next morning a gift was placed in my room that turned out to be a magnificent and undoubtedly obscenely expensive dildo, and ling called to ask me if i liked it, and then he offered to show me how to use it-" 

edward, because he is the worst brother in the world, is _laughing_. at _him._

"-in the shower, bent over a desk, with his fingers in my mouth, etcetera etcetera - but that was all," al concludes, his voice feeling like it's on stilts. "actually, he- he said he didn't want to go all the way because he thought that you should be my first." 

ed lets out a heavy exhale, goes still. "no shit?" 

“no shit,” al agrees. “he, uhm. he told me that he'd... enjoyed your company, from time to time, when you were in china, and that he'd seen how you looked at me, and how i look at you, and he didn't want to interfere."

ed's got his hands on either side of al's ass, holding him in place, and he adjusts the angle, presses just a little bit deeper, stifling a moan. finally, _finally,_ al feels ed's cock bottom out. he's so blissfully full, so stretched open, he feels like he’s being split in half. he's also hard as a rock; his dick is most definitely leaking on the bed, and that’s embarrassing, sure, but it’s also the hottest thing he’s experienced in all his 21 years, and that seems like the kind of gift horse he shouldn’t look directly in the mouth. 

alphonse is a man of science: as long as he can remember, he’s always understood the world best by experimentation. why should sex be any different?

ed adjusts his position, starts to thrust at an excruciatingly slow pace. “he’s right, you know.” he runs a hand up al’s back, feather light, along his spine all the way to the nape of his neck, before he fists a handful of al’s hair and pulls his head back, sharp. “you’ve always been mine.”

al whimpers, winces, clenches. ed groans, picks up the pace almost out of his own volition. “you know the first time i realized?" he keeps his hand, possessive, in al's hair. "sharing a room at granny's house, the christmas after my first year of college. you remember when she used to have those bunk beds?"

al snorts. "you mean do i remember your self-important ass coming home for break and invading the bedroom i finally got to myself? yes, vividly." 

"do you remember me practically choking on my tongue the first time you came back from the shower,” - al gasps at a particularly deep thrust, the pace steady but maddeningly not enough - “and you were so beautiful, warm and toned muscle, gorgeously broad shoulders, little blonde treasure trail peaking out from under your towel. i’d never looked at you like that before, but goddamn if it wasn’t hard to stop once i’d started.”

the shame is curling in the pit of al’s stomach. he was still in high school then, still coming into his own. everything about this situation is wrong in the way that makes his cock throb. no one had ever touched him like that back then. “i didn’t realize,” he says, his voice small. “not then, anyway.”

“when, then?” ed says, his voice steel. brother doesn't usually use this voice with him - the take-no-shit voice, al calls it - but it feels right, here, feels good. he punctuates the question with a deep thrust that leaves al keening and scrambling clumsily to push back against his cock. “when did you realize?”

“when ling came to visit," he admits, voice ragged, “and he stayed here, in the apartment with us. i was up late one night, your door wasn't shut all the way- you can imagine, i'm sure. i knew you didn't see me, so i just- left. but i kept- thinking about it, how blissed out you looked, naked and glistening, ling's hands tangled in your hair."

al can practically _feel_ ed smirking, feels him pick up the pace of his thrusts. "yeah," he says fondly. "he really loves my hair." 

“after that, i started… looking,” al continues, “and noticing that you were looking, too.” his voice catches in his throat, half growl and half moan. “i guess you had been, for a while."

al is starting to come apart; he's dimly aware, head hazy from the weed and the sex and sub space, of himself moaning, whimpering, chanting half coherent pleas whenever he's not actively trying to talk. 

“fuck,” ed says, “fuck, yeah. looking, jerking off, whichever whenever.” al's blushing all the way down to the tips of his shoulder blades, whining with every thrust.

ed groans, swears, loses his patience once and for all. he grabs alphonse hard by the hips, pulling him back so hard it's a little bit jarring, then he's working a warm hand up under al's hips, fuck fuck fuck, he's never going to last like this. "ed , i- please, ed, fuck, i'm so close."

"it's okay," he says, voice warm. he gets his hand around al's cock, gentle but still so much, he's so worked up. "you're so good, fuck - i wanna make this so good for you-"

al is all but sobbing, his face half pressed into the pillow, ed still holding him down. when he closes his eyes, he can see entire new galaxies. "please, ed, i- i've wanted this for so long, i-" his hips sputter, his shoulders tense, his cock jerks in ed's grip as he screams his way through an orgasm.

ed adjusts his grip on al's hips, changes the angle again. "fuck, al- you're mine, you know that, right?" he says, into the back of al's neck. "nobody else is ever going to know you like i do, no one else, fuck- jesus, al, i'm gonna"-

ed groans, his fingertips hard enough to bruise against al's ass as he buries his cock deep and comes. he rides it out, cusses and rolls his hips deeper, feels his own come dripping out of al's ass when he finally pulls out.

al is only becoming hazier, fuzzier around the edges in his post orgasm haze. "that was- yeah," he says. it's inarticulate, sure, but he has a hunch ed will understand anyway.

"yeah," ed agrees, flopping down on his back next to him. "shit, yeah." he pauses, takes a few deep breaths, then forces himself to stand up, pattering around in al's bedroom for a moment before he returns, bowl in hand. "cheers?" he says, and his voice sounds absolutely wrecked. 

"cheers," al agrees, and takes the first hit.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure)


End file.
